


sex at a party

by -aforesaid (floater)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Choking, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, I don't know how to write dirty talk actually, I remembered what it was called like 3 hours later, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jock Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Not huge, OR IS IT, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, There Was Consent, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Under-negotiated Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Yukhei Has a Big Dick, and i mean dicks, but big, idk anymore, its like hate sex, kind of, might I add I made lucas kind of more buff than he is, oh god i hate that tag...anal sex, okay um, perhaps, perhaps missionary is what they did too, that position is a bit ambitious isnt it, the kink was not negotiated but was well received, they be fuckin, they don't like each other btw, they're buzzed, uhh, uhhh wait is 9inches considered huge, use protection kids, waaait now that i think abt it they did, wear your masks, why? because jock x nerd biyatch, yeah that happened for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floater/pseuds/-aforesaid
Summary: Then he’d topped off their beers from some random abandoned bottle, and smiles turned smitten, and hands lowered, and Youngho pressed back against him, and Lucas pressed up against his back, and areas fit to make heated friction—and, next thing, they were in some room, alone, kissing so roughly, so wanton, and Lucas’ hands were groping, squeezing Youngho’s ass, and Youngho was simple and pretty—and surprisingly receptive, grinding a thigh between the jock’s legs, each arousing squeeze, and wholly accepting the tongue down histhroat—
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Seo Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	sex at a party

**Author's Note:**

> tw/cws in end note.

* * *

Lucas fucks without abandon, fucks like they’ll never see each other again—like they won’t pass each other in the hallways of the dorm, bump shoulders on campus, make awkward eye contact and shuffle around each other.

He grips Youngho’s hip like fucking steel, as if he won’t break within his grasp, trying to stay steady beyond the absolute quakes he causes with his movements: so hard Youngho starts to feel a burn, bruising, purple-red finger-shaped marks and hot, imprinted skin—but he can’t say anything the way Lucas’ gripping his hair, forcing his head back in such a painful angle he can barely muster up more than open mouthed groans,

They’d been non too friendly before this—scuttling around each other in the party, avoiding eye contact from the kitchen and the couch in the living room, simply walking away when their shoulders brushed and never bringing it up.

Then they’d gotten to the threshold—wobbly smiles and red cheeks, unfiltered words and horrendous laughter. They didn’t mind the proximity then, didn’t grimace at the random moments their gazes met in familiarity, didn’t try to leave the area to create space between them; just relished in the lovely buzz each drink produced.

They somehow met at the bar, huddled together by the hooting beer pong players, and Lucas offered a joke that truly made Youngho chuckle—then he’d topped off their beers from some random abandoned bottle, and smiles turned smitten, and hands lowered, and Youngho pressed back against him, and Lucas pressed up against his back, and areas fit to make heated friction—and, next thing, they were in some room, alone, kissing so roughly, so wanton, and Lucas’ hands were groping, squeezing Youngho’s ass, and Youngho was simple and pretty—and surprisingly receptive, grinding a thigh between the jock’s legs, each arousing squeeze, and wholly accepting the tongue down his _throat_ —

“You like that, huh?” Lucas grunts, and it’s so cliché that Youngho would laugh if his throat didn’t feel so constricted—he groans and lets his eyes open, gaze falling to the headboard against the wall—

Lucas yanks at his hair roughly and he whimpers, hoarsely,

“Answer me.” He spits, only letting go to pull out and pull away. Youngho sinks into the bed with a huff, catching his breath.

 _Rough_ , Lucas was so fucking rough, stealing the air right from his lungs, fucking him like a fleshlight, no regard, no consideration; hot as it is, it’s tiring as fuck—Lucas pulls him up by his arm and shoulder and flips him on his back, makes him dizzy and breathless again.

Youngho collapses in a heap, panting, can barely focus past his own heaving chest—Lucas grabs his hip with one hand and uses the other to shove his cock back in, only guiding it for a second before lunging forward—pushing deep and sharp, mustering a quarter pleasured, quarter pained yelp out of Youngho’s mouth.

He grinds his hips up against Youngho, his back bowed the way he pushes their hips flush—drilling himself deeper in—and watches it that way. Fucking harshly into Youngho, somewhat limp, and watching his dick slide in and out before he leans back over, one hand beside Youngho’s head, the other keeping his leg around his waist.

Youngho awkwardly keeps his hands to gripping sheets, eyes screwed shut and lips bitten painfully from each gut-punching thrust—he barely moans before another thrust comes, a few of them hitting that _spot_ , making him jolt and seize,

Lucas’ hips speed up drastically, make the bed squeak and room fill with skin to skin sounds as he pistons into Youngho—who lets a hand raise and grip Lucas’ shoulder—

He’s half through gulping in air and whimpering, staring up at Lucas in a way that seems to rile him up—open mouthed, almost glaring, almost so pleasured it’s disbelief—when Lucas’ free hand shoots at him and immediately finds his throat.

Youngho sees stars the moment Lucas squeezes.

“I asked you a question, Seo.” He growls, grinning the same way he always does, like this is casual even though he’d been so intimidated, and Youngho can barely muffle his moans anymore—can barely try as Lucas’ fingers dig into his throat recklessly.

“You like that, huh? You want it this way, huh? Feel good? Fucking slut..” Lucas rumbles out, lilting, thrusting sharply and accurately against _it_ —

Youngho feels his body start to shake, feels the burn of being unable to breathe, can barely focus in the drowning of pleasure and fear of death—he blearily stares up at Lucas for so long before his eyes roll back and he’s arching off the bed, almost seizing—he claws at Lucas’ shoulder desperately, trembling, this is almost deathly, murder—and when Lucas lets go he gulps in so much air he makes this horrible whine he can’t help but laugh at—hoarse and strained.

“You like it?”

Lucas grabs both his hips and pushes forward, hard, pressing in before pulling back—Youngho watches teary-eyed, still gripping Lucas’ shoulder and shaking head to toe from the sudden influx of oxygen—“I like it.” he manages—

Lucas shifts his hands from Youngho’s hips to his ass and pulls him to rest on his lap, makes his back arch and neck crane delicately, hand falling back to the bed to grip the fucked up sheets;

Youngho has half the mind to put his legs on Lucas’ shoulders just as soon as the jock pistons in, holding him by his thighs—he moans immediately, tingling full bodily with pleasure, registering the hard muscle of Lucas’ thighs under his ass, flexing every time he thrust, 

“Feels good—” He barely grunts, brows scrunching up, lips bitten—

“Yeah?” Lucas taunts, fucking so hard his balls slap against Youngho’s ass—“You _like_ that?”

“Yes!” He moans, unable to keep his hands in one place—one gripping the pillow, one over his mouth— _“Yes, yes, yes,”_

“ _Yeah?”_ Lucas is vile, is evil, is a monster—jack rabbiting in such a position, makes Youngho feel like he’s being filled up to the brim, just about to explode—

He can only manage raw, ungraciously loud moans before he falls a little weaker—legs failing to stay put, hands failing to hold tight—and can only lie there, half-undone.

Lucas hums, makes this untethered noise under his breath, satisfied, and slows down—

“Ride me.” He asks, demands, fucking gently and smoothly now. Such a contrast from the fast, hard, rough—and he has the stamina to do it, Youngho thinks offhandedly; he’s sweating, sure, but he’s overall unbothered, while Youngho can barely keep up, can barely manage as is.

He leans down, lets Youngho’s legs fully fall apart on each side of him, braces himself on each side of Youngho’s head, and kisses his neck—kissing a beauty mark, then licking up to his jaw and kissing the side of his mouth, open and panting. Youngho boldly wraps his arms around Lucas’ neck.

“Ride me.” He repeats.

Youngho looks at him dumbly—doe eyes and distant thoughts—and kisses back instead, pressing their lips together softly and leaving himself pliant, accepting Lucas’ tongue and letting him run ragged with a French kiss. He squeezes his legs around Lucas’ hips the best he can manage and digs the heel of his foot into his back; tough and muscular. Lucas only slightly picks up the speed.

He pulls away and moves down his neck, to his chest, kissing a pebbled nipple before biting it—Youngho nearly shrieks. 

Lucas looks up at him from there, grinning, and licks over the new “wound.”

“Ride me.” He says again, looking only for a moment before he turns his attention back, mouthing at and sucking at the irritated nipple.

“Why.” Youngho questions, quietly—chewing on his bottom lip and one hand away from pushing Lucas’ head away from his chest.

“It’ll be hot. I wanna see my dick go in you.” Lucas answers, grinning sleazily. “ _So_.”

Youngho whimpers under his breath at a certain stroke; Lucas pauses and grinds in little circles, pressing against that spot, makes his eyes screw shut—“So what?” He croaks out, blinking an eye open as Lucas fills his arms back out, staring up at his face now.

“Ride me.”

“I can’t.” He mumbles, and Lucas’ grin falls into this _determined_ version of a scowl before he starts thrusting _harsh_ and _fast_ , purposeful and _painfully_ _good_ —punching up and hitting _that_ _spot_ dead on—

“I can’t—!” Youngho repeats, if only for a moment before his words turn into a slew of squeaky, hoarse sounds. 

He grips Lucas’ shoulders, but his hands start to slacken, and he has only the slightest idea he’s scratching up Lucas’ back—but the idea doesn’t idle for long.

“It’ll be hot. It’ll feel good— _you’re gonna feel my dick in your guts_ —”

Youngho moans—“I already d-do, your dick is big, I—” He hiccups a drooling moan out and feels his hands fall, what the fuck is he saying, it’s so vulgar—“I can’t, I won’t be able to walk—” Lucas slams forward, raises Youngho’s hips with a hand—

Youngho cries out, hands squeezing Lucas’ biceps now, can barely hold in another loud shriek of a moan when Lucas slams against him again—he slaps a hand over Youngho’s mouth and grins, fucks up into him, still hitting _it_ over and over.

“C’mon, Seo, ride me—it’ll be good for both of us. I’ll take you home, I’ll ask Taeil to drive us—you’ll be fine, this isn’t your first time, you were flirting with that undergrad, come on.”

In all honesty, he’s shy.

He can’t imagine he even looks good on his back. It would’ve been a dream if Lucas had just fucked him on all fours and left it that way—but jocks are fucking entitled.

And that damn undergrad asshole was flirting with _him_.

He stares up at Lucas for a moment—hips freeze—before pushing his hand away, and pushing at his chest. 

Lucas grins.

He pulls out and falls back against the bed, posed in the most arrogant, haughty way.

His dick lays against his stomach, heaving, and the cheery pink condom glistens.

Youngho awkwardly, bonelessly pulls himself up and straddles his hips; has to strain his thighs to reach between them and grasp Lucas’ dick to line it up with his hole—

Lucas takes it upon himself to snap his hips up the very moment the crown of his cock slips in.

Youngho _shrieks_ and slaps a hand against Lucas’ chest, trembling—Lucas drops his hips, deconstructs his pose to grip Youngho’s in the same place and pull him down, making him sit fully on his dick.

He makes the sexiest fucking sounds.

Youngho shakes fully. He keeps that one hand on Lucas’ chest, dull nails digging into the tough pec, the other over his mouth—muzzling himself out of pure humiliation.

“I _can’t_.” He whimpers, and suddenly it’s so apparent how much smaller Youngho is than Lucas in some ways—how his legs spread to fit around Lucas’ hips, waist nearly encompassed by Lucas’ hands.

“Can you feel my dick in your stomach?” Lucas asks, ignorant—he strains and makes the weirdest face as he lifts Youngho up just with his two hands, then fucks up into him and brings him back down at the same time.

“ _Fuck!”_ Youngho sobs, other hand flying down to push at Lucas’ chest too—“Don’t _do_ that, I can’t—!”

Lucas does it again—watches his dick pierce a wide hole into Youngho’s round ass—he glances up and wonders if, if he angles it right, he’ll be able to see his dick hit Youngho’s guts.

Youngho makes a moan-y sound, weak, and digs his nails into Lucas’ forearm—his stomach is fluttering from the way his lungs heave, and Lucas snorts at the way his just barely average dick jumps against it when he fucks up into him.

He flashes away Youngho’s hand and readjusts his grip, just shy of bruising the way he squeezes the soft, flat flesh on Youngho’s hips, and fucks up.

Youngho complains again—some, moan-y, hot as fuck, _“Lucas!”_

“ _Can you feel it,”_

Youngho shivers so heavily he jumps—nearly growls under his breath, pushing down against the thrust of Lucas’s hips once, drawing a hiss out of the jock’s mouth—“Fuck,” he nearly sobs, and Lucas snaps his hips up again, too rough for Youngho to reciprocate—

“Lucas!” he moans, nearly toppling back, bracing himself on one of the jock’s bent knees with a shaky hand—he thrusts up, dragging Youngho’s hips down—

Youngho nearly wails, “Fuck!” he manages, “I c-can’t—your dick is so big,” he barely croaks out between a moan and a whine, “your dick is _so_ big, _your dick is so big!”_

Jesus fucking Christ—

“Fuck yeah,” Lucas growls, “fuck _yeah_ ,” punctuating with a slew of harsh, unimaginably fast thrusts—

Youngho yelps, “Slow down!”—can’t stop the collapse of his body, falling forward—“I c— _I can’t_!”

And Lucas does it again, half lifting Youngho and thrusting up as he brings him back down, and—“You’re fucking taking it, taking me fucking good.” He moans, almost grinning up at Youngho—ignorant but appreciative of the slap of skin to skin, fast like fuck, making the brown haired beauty bounce on his dick like a pro—

Youngho whines a complaint, lost in his pleasured slurring—digs his nails into muscled flesh again and makes an angry, undone sound each thrust he’s forced to accept, barely manages to take the deep, gut wrenching press of Lucas’ dick to his insides—“I can’t!” Youngho croaks out,

Lucas grinds up in circles—

“I can’t! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!”

Lucas slaps his hips up _harder_ , and—

Youngho _cums_.

In the most visually fucking pleasing way—hands gripping Lucas, back arched, thighs trembling, chest heaving, eyes screwed shut and expression fucking hot, pretty as fucking snow as his hips rock without even a command. He cums in three or four spurts that land up to Lucas’ chest, and bites his lips cherry fucking red. Every shift his body makes—jolting, shivering, shaking—his tired dick jumps, and he moans weakly.

_“Holy. Fuck.”_

Lucas surges up for a kiss.

Youngho makes a strung out sound and whimpers, writhing away from Lucas as he flips them—toppling them right back over to the position they were in before, desperately and almost angrily kissing Youngho.

He fists a harsh hand in Youngho’s overgrown, brunet hair and pulls a moan out of him, singing in between their lips before Lucas pushes past them with his tongue and muffles it—Youngho gingerly reaches under his thigh and pushes at Lucas’ hip, desperately trying to kiss back and pull away simultaneously—

Lucas thinks it must hurt a little—fucked sore and raw by some 9 inch jock in a filmy, ribbed condom, and his dick’s still inside you after you already came—but he doesn’t give a fuck, or not nearly enough of one, to care if it does.

Youngho weakly pushes at him again and Lucas bites his lower lip, rough, then—pulling away and gripping his hair to press him back against the mattress.

Youngho chokes.

“I didn’t cum yet.” He nearly hisses, punctuating the only obscenity with a hard thrust—Youngho all but slaps his thighs together, squeezing Lucas’ sides with his shins, and lets out a wickedly loud moan—

_“Fuck!”_

Lucas digs his feet into the bed and fucks up—jolting Youngho’s body, making his own muscles ache how hard he does it—how hard he keeps doing it, until Youngho’s just moaning, wordless, “Oh, _oh, uh, uh, uhn!”_

Whimpering, puppy pants as he sucks in shaky breaths that are only worth another slew of pathetic moans—

He slams forward, punches a, _“Yukhei!”_ from Youngho’s pink, heaving chest—he squeezes his thighs harder, almost frantically pushing and slapping at the jock’s shoulders—Lucas fucks forward again, hard, and the result is an angry clap on his shoulder.

“ _Bitch_ ,” he growls, grabbing Youngho by his throat—again—closest to his jaw, _squeezing_ , squeezing in a way that brings Youngho to open mouthed gasps, gagging for air, moaning hoarsely through the grip as he’s fucked.

Lucas grinds his hips up for a just shy of a second, shooting venomous pleasure in his veins, making his cockhead tingle and balls tighten—then presses another grating thrust into Youngho’s ass, so harsh, precise, Youngho squeezes him full bodily; shaking thighs and tight, clenching, velvety hole.

He goes for a kiss, nearly overwhelmed with the grip on his dick, and Youngho refuses—head turned to the side, abruptly, nails digging into his shoulders.

He adds pressure, flexing fingers, pressing into his throat, and goes for the exposed part of his neck instead, slobbering on the pulsing, sweaty skin before sucking a dangerously deep hickey into it—

Youngho gurgles, almost, a moan all but trapped in his throat, trapped by Lucas’ hand.

He loosens the grip by the slightest bit and Youngho makes a throaty, rattling sound, still facing away, still squeezing his thighs together, still tense and—“ _Yukhei_ ,” he croaks out, pleading—his soft, pretty dick bounces from a particularly harsh thrust—

Lucas lets go, semi-concerned, and grabs his right thigh, forcing Youngho’s knee to his chest—drilling into his hole, blushing and sticky—a vicious pattern of heavy, skin-slapping thrusts that make Youngho feel dizzy, melting almost—

He’s gasping for air, moaning desperately through his teeth, brows bunched and pretty eyes filled so graciously with overwhelmed tears they look doll-like—he feels a monsoon of tingles in his belly and shivers, arching, sensations visceral—

Lucas slams his hips forward and watches Youngho hide his face in his hands—legs shaking and tired little cock spurting fucking doggy water on his soft belly, on the remnants of cum and his faint happy trail.

The sight, the breathless whimpers, the bitten lips, the rhythmic clench, gripping his cock until his balls felt tight—Lucas screws his hips into the velvet flesh, forcing his dick into the warmth in ridiculous, harsh thrusts; then cums.

Bucking, stuttering hips, and an angry, throaty groan—Lucas shoots his load, hips flush to Youngho’s ass; the gripping pulses milking him, tired muscles and almost beastly huffs and puffs.

He leans over Youngho, dropping his thigh, and braces one hand near his head, using the other to pull Youngho’s shaky, bitch hands from his face—blushing, wet, and pretty.

He forces him into a kiss—and Youngho sobs a moan into it, kissing back with full force, but still a trembling mess.

Lucas all but sucks on his tongue, bringing his free hand to his cock and slowly, gently pulling out—replacing the unimaginable fullness with long, skilled fingers that slip in easy—

“Fuck, you’re gaping.” He moans into the kiss, appreciative.

Youngho whimpers, raw, and Lucas offhandedly notices that his legs have finally stopped shaking.

The kiss breaks with a gasp, startled by the scissoring of fingers—wholly pornographic—and Youngho is left, just rattling lungs and high, hitched breaths as Lucas pulls all the way, away, hands and all.

He collapses on the other side of the bed with a dull thud and a huff, and Youngho just barely registers the sound of Lucas fighting the rubber off until he hears it all but snap.

Then it’s just panting—breathless, greedy panting.

The ceiling fan whirrs over them, cooling the sticky sweat and cum, making the room far more comfortable than it should be—Youngho simply lies there and collects himself, until both of their chests stop heaving, and all he feels is the buzz of the beer and the satisfaction of a good fuck.

Lucas sighs after a moment—just almost a word—snaps Youngho out of Lalaland, and all but giggles.

“Who knew you were a freak, Seo?” He teases.

Youngho sits up with a huff and rolls his eyes, sliding off the bed weakly and grabbing up his clothes—

“Fuck you.” He spits, trudging over to the bathroom.

Lucas just laughs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice that it's really repetitive, no you didn't. 
> 
> #fuckboylucas 
> 
> tw/cws: first off, graphic sex. moving on, lucas chokes johnny. twice. they are not kink masters (and neither am I, he could die from the way I wrote it but I wouldn't know,) and he does not talk about it first; johnny just goes with it. johnny also says "I can't" and "don't/don't do that" several times, but that is out of being overwhelmed sexually, not anything else. lucas is not actually careless of how rough he's being (note: he showed concern at one point,) and johnny is a freakaleak, so don't feel like he's forcing or excessively hurting johnny in any way. if anything else alarms you, don't be afraid to bring it to my attention ^^
> 
> ++ it's not even yukhei's house and that's so funny to me


End file.
